disney1fandomcom-20200214-history
Amphytryon and Alcmene
Amphytryon and Alcmene are Hercules' adoptive parents who raised him after he was taken from his home on Mount Olympus. In the original Greek Myths Alcmene is actually Hercules' biological/birth mother, while the Disney version remade her as his stepmother. Hercules (film) In the movie when Pain and Panic kidnapped Hercules and made him drank the potion to turn him mortal Amphytryon and Alcmene heard them causing Hercules not to drank the whole potion and keep his godly strength and Pain and Panic time to hide. Amphytryon and Alcmene find Hercules and Alcmene picks him up telling him not to cry. Amphytryon and Alcmene believe that the Gods have answered their prayer to have a child and they read Hercules' name on his medal which shows the symbol of the Gods. But before they can do anything Pain and Panic who have turned themselves into snakes try to attack Amphytryon and Alcmene but Hercules manages to grab them and throw them far far away with his strength. Amphytryon and Alcmene take Hercules to their home and raise him as their own son while his biological parents watch Hercules grow up from Mount Olympus. Years later when Hercules has grown into a young teenager he and Amphytryon go into town to which Hercules pulls the cart with his strength after the family donkey, Penelope, twisted her ankle. Once in town, Amphytryon asks Hercules to stay by the cart to which Hercules does until he tries to catch a flying disc for a group of boys which lands into a wall causing it to fall. Hercules tries to help by catching the wall before it falls but this causes destruction to the whole town. The whole town blames Hercules for the destruction and tells Amphytryon to keep him away from there. After this Amphytryon tells Hercules not to listen to the peoples' comments but Hercules begins to question where he really belongs. Later on, Amphytryon and Alcmene decide to tell Hercules about finding him and show him the medal with his name on it which has the symbols of the Gods on it. Hercules decides to go to the Temple of Zeus and find out where he belongs but tells Amphytryon and Alcmene before he leaves that they're the greatest parents anyone could have. The next day Hercules hugs Amphytryon and Alcmene good-bye as he journeys on his quest to find out where he belongs. During the song Zero to Hero Amphytryon and Alcmene are seen buying Hercules souvenirs after Hercules becomes famous for saving the world from monsters. In the end when Hercules decides to stay on Earth with Meg instead of becoming a God again he is reunited with Amphytryon and Alcmene and they watch as Hercules' biological father Zeus paints a picture of him in the sky for being a true Hero after rescuing Meg from Hades. Trivia * In traditional myth, Alcmene and Amphitryon are not Hercules' adoptive parents, but his biological mother and stepfather respectively. * In contrast to their portrayal as peasant farmers in the Disney film, the mythological Alcmene and Amphitryon were royalty, both being the chldren of different kings of Tiryns or Mycenae. * In mythology, the couple has two other children, Iphicles and Laonome. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Characters